Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-25075355-20150918091643
@Enriyu "The way is as important as the goal and the goal doesnt justify the means. Mamono do the same atrocitiec as all the other nation/races who fight a war. They only use '''different tools'."'' Okay let's talk about the ways both sides are using. How can you say these "two atrocities" are the same? One doesn't even use deadly force, the other eliminate lives actively. I SAY IT MATTERS! yea actively externimate mamonos on sight policy is purely for defense purpose only, yea it has absolutely nothing to do with any dominance stuff...yea sure of course :v "This is also funny because you just assume to know how all the people felt in lescatie and you just assume that all people even the ones imprisoned could leave this country." It's funny you don't know many heroes deliberately surredered to protest against the Order. Let me quote the entry of Lescatie for you ......especially young heroes, didn't think highly of the government that ignored their will and tried to manipulate their lives. The hearts of the most important force, the heroes, were not with the religious nation of Lescatie, and more and more of them went over to Deruella's side. We could say that this is the reason for the nation's defeat. The religious nation of Lescatie was formerly a symbol of glory to the order, but it's presently a huge disgrace...... "you just assume that all people even the ones imprisoned could leave this country" wuuut? you mean convicts in jail? wait wut? "What did i missinterpret? That drually willingly conquered a country? That she activly transformed everyone there, oh sorry only the ones who wanted to be transformed all other got free sure,...than she stopped willingly. THis makes her less redical from the point of view of a human, especialy the ones from lescatie, who lost there home or what? Sure she could have invaded all other nations transformed all human because she is so strong willed and isnt doing that she must be a saint." You missed again. And this time, I don't even know what you are trying to express here. "I give her a medal for being "'Less bad than other invaders'"." '' According to Druella's profile, she is the HEAD of radical faction. Yea she is the notorious evil big boss everyone is afraid of. ''"Yes i can make that on the basis of. druella is a princess of the mamno and as you denied that the order came from the Demon Lord the goverment, invaded with her group on her own decision. Why shouldn t heroes do the same as a from the goverment uncontrolled faction of the order or human in general?" I think we're on the same page. You said "Also its always a nice excuse to say "this is only a small part of mamono" "the goverment has nothing to do with it"." "I can make the same "the part of the order that attacks mamono is a small minority group, the major part just wants to defend and stay uninfluenced by demonic energy". Nice excuse isnt it? " '' We were discussing the raids done by rogue mamonos NOT military operations of Mamono army (Like Druella's assault on Lescatie). Then you compared those raids to the brutal raids done by the heroes and soldiers who take orders from the Order's military (or do you think the military is not a kind of government organization?). oh yea. of course you can say "but those raids, "cleansing" and burning towns done by the soldiers are part of the military operations! it's war!" okay then...I'll give you that, really. "Population and territory doesnt say anything about...... ......Still a heavy blow as stated above." I am NOT going to repeat for this issue again. YES. The Order took a heavy blow. BUT. They are still strong enough to be call a superpower currently (not as stong as before obviously, but still very strong). Read the Order's entries. ''"You assume that i would work. But given that the demon lord cant control many mamono not even her own daughter does lessen her credibility." What did I tell you about the "radical evil mastermind aka biggiest problem" Druella? @Altom Sigh... the Demon Energy sounds pretty much unstopable. If you wish to completely stop the DE, there's only one way and it is extremely cruel and inhumane. Treat DE like zombie virus. Build quarantines, retreat all civilians back to inland, the border would only be soldiers in hazmat suits left. The border would be like, land mines, thick concrete walls, barbed wires, search lights, machine gun bunkers, snipers... Kill every "zombie" on sight, constantly carpet bomb the "dead zones". Every infected person will be regarded as "unsavable patient". Unsavable patients will be either sent to a quarantine or executed. " What is important, is that considering that previously human civilization went from nearly destroyed to thriving after a Dl got killed and a new one came into power" IS THAT TURE? So that's how the Order show their appreciation to Succubus Lord? OHH nice job, Order, nice fuckin job... AYY you heard about that? those goddamn monsters got turned into unharmful girls after that succubus thing took over. ionno, is she stupid or somethin? HOO WEE LET'S KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS AS MANY AS POSSIBLE WHILE WE CAN, BABY!! Oh by the way I'd like to mention something. IIRC corruption of DR does not eliminate countries. It is reported residents in some Green DR didn't even notice that the area they live has been turned into DR. Even though local residents there, humans and mamonos, are infected with the DE, they are still loyal to the local authority, which is the local monarch not Demon Lord. So the old authority there is still valid after turning into a DR. I think it should be the same in Dark Demon Realm. The local authority would still remain unless some mamonos take over the government. God Damn... Demon Energy was supposed to be happy fuel in fantasy hentai world. Turns out, it brought a fuck-ton of intensive disputes rather than happiness